Welcome To the Soul Society
by ayeisma6
Summary: The life of Leonardo Cruz changes in an instant as he goes from being a 2nd year college student to finding out his older brother is a highly commemorated member of the Soul Society. Leo will soon realize that he will have to put his life on the line to protect the ones he loves and cares for. Reviews and feedback are gladly welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first upload ever on fanfiction or any blog. I'm a first timer and I like Bleach a lot so I made a story in its honor! Hope you guys like it!

Welcome To the Soul Society

Chapter 1 - Leo

It's hard to explain the things I've seen and lived through these past few days.

At least I _think _it's been a few months. The conception of time is not solid here in the soul society.

What I _am _sure of is that I am now the lieutenant of the sixth division, which Is led by captain Kuchiki, made awkward due to the fact that he was the kind of leader that carried the division in silence, while I was the loudmouth lieutenant. Ordering people around and bullying the new recruits, that was my style.

My name is Leo, born and raised in the land of sunshine. That's right people, I'm from Cali and I am going to tell my story.

It all began on, what I thought, was going to be a pretty ordinary Thursday morning...

I awoke to the sound of my mom yelling for me to get up.

I then went through my morning routine of staring blankly at the mirror in the bathroom for five minutes while trying hard to stay awake (it was difficult, but I succeeded), and went through the motions of bathroom etiquette. After my that was done and over with, I decided to gather my things and leave for University, believing that this day would be the same as all the others.

Safe to say, I was wrong.

It never failed to amaze me how diverse and new the students at the University were. They made me feel as if I belonged to this giant family. I felt so at home that when I went to class, I immediately laid my head down on the desk and drifted off to dreamland.

Suddenly, the desk beneath my head began to rattle, instantly waking me up. At first I believed it was just my desk mate tapping his eraser against his paper when I realized that that might not be the answer, for everyone was screaming.

_What the hell!?_ I thought, _What's going on!? _I lifted my head, expecting my classmates to be doing some strange exercise, only to be met with the sight of a creature on the other side of the room that would kick start my understanding of what I was to face later on.

The creature had a humanoid body but was more than 7 feet in height. Its skin color was of a dark, almost black hue, and in the core of its torso was a hole as dark as an abyss. _Where's it's heart? _It's head was turned in my direction, yet that was not its most striking quality, the most versatile feature had to be the mask which adorned its face. I'd say it looked like a Day of the Dead skull to be honest, but the entity's voice made me believe otherwise.

The worst part of this? It seemed to have noticed me.

**"HUMAN!" **It took a step in my direction.

I was paralyzed, not only by the fact that it was walking towards me, but because when it spoke, a miniature earthquake erupted around the room.

It immediately stopped walking when he noticed my shock.

**"YOU CAN SEE ME HUMAN?"** Another tremor.

I gulped, still paralyzed.

**"ANSWER ME!" **It shouted, causing the very foundations of the room to shake.

My body decided at that moment to shoot up out of the chair I was sitting on and answer the creature's question with another one.

"Wh-what the hell are y-you!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, barely realizing that I had stuttered.

**"I AM THE CREATURE THAT WILL DEVOUR YOU WHOLE!"** It said as it started to walk toward me again.

As it got closer, I realized that I should probably be running for my life. I looked to my left and noticed that there was a hole in the ground that the entity had made when it decided to pancake the building.

I jumped into the crater, but the Monster just followed in after me.

**"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE HUMAN!"** The creature laughed(at least i thought it was a laugh, it sounded more like a group of whales mourning the death of their kin)while it stared me down.

At that point I knew there wasn't a way to escape, there was debris blocking the doors and the room we were didn't have any windows. From what I felt we were inside the broadcasting ballroom.

_Okay Leo, what do you do when you're in a pinch? Talk your way out of it._

"Why me?" I asked in an effort to keep the creature talking.

It seemed to have worked. The entity cocked it's head to the side. **"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DO NOT SEE IT PUNK? YOUR SPIRITUAL ENERGY IS PURE AND ENTICING, I COULD SMELL IT FROM MILES AWAY!"**

"What the hell does that mean!? Look dude I'm just a student! I haven't even gotten past first base with a chick yet man come'on! Just let me go!" I begged. I really did not want to die. I mean, I just started to live, and now I'm just expected to die? How is that in any way fair?

The creature made the mourning whales sound again be gore saying in his booming voice, **"YOU KNOW, YOUR BROTHER WAS NOT THIS HESITANT"**

_What's he talking about? I'm an only child._ I thought. However, before I could correct the creature's misinformation, there was a blast in the wall next to the phantom.

The already destroyed covered classroom got a new batch of debris added to it because of the new explosion.

The entity spun around, as if knowing what was beyond the debri.

I, on the other hand, took a while to see who was beyond the debri.

In front of us flashed a bright bronze blade, kind of like a katana but in yellow gold. The man wore white and black robes that looked like blankets. On the back of his robes was a symbol that looked like some kind of foreign language. His face… That part was hard to believe. He had long curly hair that was combed to his left side, he had thick eyebrows, and a chin patch of hair along with his sideburns. The idea was crazy but he looked almost identical to me!

He walked towards me, seeming to not care about the creature that was in his path and said what made me faint like a little girl that just saw Channing Tatum in Magic Mike.

"Hello brother."

...

Could not have done this without my lovely cousin! Next chapter will be out soon! Reviews and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach in any cooperate way or manner (I'd be rich hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys enjoy!

Welcome to the Soul Society

Chapter 2 - Komamura

_Ugh... what happened?_ I asked myself as I regained consciousness.

_Did I fall out of bed again?_ I questioned as I felt the hard floor beneath my hands.

_And who the hell is making all that noise?! _I could hear a faint commotion in the back of my consciousness that was growing in volume.

**"...SOUL REAPER!"**

The sounds grew louder still, until my hearing was fully restored.

"Now would be a good time to wake up, little brother!"

_Brother? What? _

And that is when I remembered everything that had happened.

_Oh sh-_ my eyes opened up immediately. I stood up as if I had just been brought back to life with an electrical rod.

The first thing I noticed was that there was dust everywhere.

The second thing i noticed was that there was a pounding in my head.

And the last thing I noticed was the sound of fighting.

I turned my head, knowing what I would see, but still not believing it.

There, amidst the rubble and debris were two beings were engaged in a fight to the death. One, a creature straight out of hell. The other, an almost identical copy of myself.

**"I CAN NOT WAIT TO FEAST ON YOUR VERY ESSENCE!" **Yelled the creature as it swung it's arm, ready to punch the stranger in the chest. However, the stranger was faster.

He dodged the attack. Not even a second later, he roundhouse kicked the creature into a wall, causing it to collapse on top of said creature.

The stranger looked back at me at that moment. He seemed relieved to find me up.

"Hey bro. Glad you're awake." He said as walked towards me.

"Bro? What?" I said, both confused and cautious as he came closer. He stopped walking when he was a good five steps away from me.

He was about to say something when he suddenly spun his head in the direction of the fallen monster.

"I'll explain later MOVE."

As soon as he said that the creature burst from the fallen debris and lunged towards me. I tried to move out of the way but it was too fast. Before I knew it, the stranger who called himself my 'brother', had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and tossed me out of the building.

This building was over 8 floors tall. Safe to say, I screamed like a banshee.

As I fell, I thought to myself, _Is this how it ends? _I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't be as painful as I thought it would be. It wasn't. Actually, I didn't feel _any_ pain. _Is that normal when you die?_

Before I could question this more, I felt as if someone was carrying me. My eyes immediately popped open.

If I was terrified when I saw the monster, I'm pretty sure I pissed myself as I realized that I was in the clutches of, what i thought at the time, was a ten foot tall bear and that we were landing on a nearby building.

Once we had landed and I got over my shock, I most likely looked like a seizure patient as I struggled to free myself.

"Cease your struggles boy, and have more gratitude. I could have easily just allowed you to fall to your death, so be grateful that you are the brother of my dearest friend." Chastised the bear in a male voice.

"Who the- what the-!?" _The bear can talk!? _I was so shocked, that I forgot to tell him that I was, in fact, an only child. At least I thought I was... _he does look like me..._

The bear sighed, looked at me, and then let me go.

This gave me an opportunity to see what he looked like.

He stood on two legs (paws?) like a normal human except for the fact that humans aren't bears and bears don't talk. He wore the same robes as the dude that claimed to be my brother, only that on the bears shoulders there was some sort of armor.

As I examined him, he chose to sit on the ground cross-legged, closing his eyes.

"H-hey! bear-man! What's going on here!? Why is everything so... so..." I had a hard time coming up with a word to describe what I had seen and experienced today.

"Hectic?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

I just nodded my head as I tried to get over the fact that I was having a conversation with a giant walking, talking animal.

The bear sighed, (he does that a lot. I think he's getting tired of me) and began, what I expected, was going to be a long speech.

"Let us start with this: I am a wolf, more specifically, a werewolf. Please remember that." He said as he looked at me.

I gulped. _Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

He made a coughing sound before continuing. "My name is Captain Sajin Komamura and I am what in your language is called a _Soul Reaper_." I opened my mouth, ready to ask what that meant. "Before you ask the obvious question, here is the answer:" I closed my mouth. "a soul reaper protects souls who go through transmigration or reincarnation, as it is more commonly known. Soul reapers also have the duty of purifying hollows, those are souls who lost their way after dieing."

At first it seemed surreal to me that this was even possible, but I had been raised in a Latino household full of superstitions, and it it didn't really surprise me as much as the fact that I was talking to a 10 foot tall _werewolf_.

"Why did it attack the university then." I asked the soul reaper, as I dusted off my shirt from all the debris it had on it.

Komamura sighed again and reached his ear to scratch an itch that had been bothering him. "They were after you, you see strong spiritual energy draws hollows. They search in packs and devour the soul of the human and become stronger. We exist to keep these scenarios from happening."

"Oh so that's why you guys came to save the university; because the spiritual energy is strong here. Wait what!? So you guys came to save me!"

"No, on the contrary your brother Roman and I came here to investigate a powerful energy that has been killing shinigami." He got up and looked at the building where Roman was battling.

He seemed to have the upper hand but every time he went in for the kill, the hollow would escape in the last moment. Komamura seemed to find this odd as well, but instead of interfering and helping his subordinate he chose to refrain himself and watch.

_Wait... why do they keep saying that he's my brother? _I chose to ask this question aloud.

"Hey, Komamura how come you keep saying he's my brother. I was born an only child."

Captain Komamura didn't seem to be listening to me but when he did, he walked towards me and stood no closer than 3 feet from me. I could feel powerful strength surging through the ground from where he stood.

"You are going to have a difficult time comprehending this, but you Leonardo Cruz are not an only child, you were separated from your parents at a very young age, and that curly haired moron is your brother whom witnessed your parents die in a burning fire."

For a moment, I could not comprehend what he had said. However when it sunk in, I felt as if my knees became weak, my legs felt like jello, and my eyelids began to close. I lost consciousness again.

.

.

.

Our protagonist has lost consciousness! Until next chapter guys! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To the Soul Society

Chapter 3 - Dream

"_Fire! Fire! Someone help!"_

_A blazing fire was engulfing the house of a woman with long, dark, undulated hair as she laid on the ground with an infant in her hands. She had called this house her home for many years, yet she did not care about it at this moment, for her child was in danger._

_Tears were seen coming out of her dark orbs._

_"Please..." She whispered._

_Meanwhile, outside of the house stood a tall, muscular teen with green eyes and short hair almost identical to that of his the female's. He analyzed his younger brother's injury, for he had suffered a severe cut on his leg. The older brother realized this, decided to rip a chunk of his shirt off, bend down, and tie it on to his brother's leg. _

"_Listen to me Roman." Said the older brother as he finished the knot on the younger one's leg. "Our mother is trapped in there with our baby brother. At this rate, help isn't going to come on time." He stood up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he said as he started walking towards the burning building._

"_No wait! Let me come with you! You can't carry mom and Leo by yourself!" Roman yelled as he fruitlessly tried to stand, but ultimately failed as he fell from his injury._

_The older brother immediately rushed back and kneeled at his sibling's side._

"_Can't you see that you have an injured foot?" He chastised. "Stay here. You can barely even walk." He demanded as he stood up again._

"_but-but..." The young boy was at a loss for words. He desperately wished that his foot would heal, for he knew, in his very soul, that this might be the last time he would ever see his older sibling alive again._

_Somewhere in the teenager's heart, he knew this to be true as well, so he gave his younger brother a sad smile, gave a vacant promise to return later on, turned around, sprinted, and leaped through the burning door of the two story house._

_Tears filled up in Romans eyes as he saw his eldest brother do this, hoping beyond hope that he would live. _

"_Be careful Ray..." He said as he watched the house their father worked so hard to build get decimated by the fire._

"_Somebody help us! My baby is going to suffocate! Help!" Shrieked the mother as she clutched her child in a way that the fumes would not reach him, however, the child could still view the room from between the crevices of her mother's grasp, and what the child saw, made him give a cry full of fear._

_A dark figure loomed in the corner of the room. It had a human body with a hole in its neck. A sheathed sword was wielded in it's grasp. However, this was not what had caused the child's tears. The weeping had started when the toddler heard the hollow's horrendous laughter._

"_**Worthless human... calling for assistance from others who will never arrive in time" **__chuckled the hollow._ _**"It is a shame she will not see her death, or that of the child's." **__It said as it took a step in their direction_.

_It paused, however, when it heard the calls of another human approaching at a hurried speed._

_"Mom!" Exclaimed Ray from the burning hallway, spotting her through the opened door in his mother's room. His feet propelled him through the open doorway. _

"_Mom are you ok.." Ray froze as he saw the hollow standing standing in the corner._

_The hollow tilted it's head as it gazed at Ray. __**"You can see me?" **__It said as it continued to scrutinize the boy._ _**"Interesting..." **_ _the hollow righted it's head, having an idea. __**"Then you must be a formidable opponent!**_" _It released the sword from its hilt._

"_D-did you do this to our house?!" Ray said as he clustered his hands._

"_**My name is Zetris. What if I did?**_" _he stated as he pointed his sword at Ray_

"_Mom theres an exit under the basement. There's no fire there!" Ray yelled._

"_Who are you talking to! Run Ray the house is falling apart-" she didn't even finish her sentence as the living room in which Ray was, tumbled over and his mother lay in between the hallway with her newborn._

"_Mom!" Ray screamed. _

"_**What a shame, I figured the Castro Woman was strong turns out shes weak. Well then let's hope you give me some entertainment boy." **__He leaped across the room slashing Ray square in the chest. "Ah- Damn" Ray ached in pain as he jumped to the side_

_Ray fought back and hit Zetris with a strong right and he crashed through the pile of burning house that had blockaded the hallway and living room._

"_Mom! are you alright?!" he screamed._

"_**Her head will be gone if you take another step ha-ha"**_ _Zetris held the mother by the hair and she screamed in pain as the monster dragged her towards the fire "Do with me what you want. Just...leave my children!" _

_In that moment Ray's fury turned into anger and he ran towards Zetris. _

"_I love you...Save your brother mijo."_

_Zetris gave Ray a cynical smile and slit her throat. He turned his attention towards the toddler that was crying on the ground. Just as he was about to reach for the child. Ray leaped in front of the infant and the katana pierced him right through the back. _

"_Mom...I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. Roman... i'm sorry i didn't get to see you grow up... and Leo... I love you." _

"_**Amazing speech. Almost drove a tear down my face ha-ha. Another weak human, don't worry it'll all be over soon."**_

"_**Not happening**__." Said a voice in echo._

"_**What another opponent? Hopefully you're stronger than these pathetic excuse for humans.**_" _hissed Zetris_

_The fire gained a form. From the fierce fire that had become pure ascended a figure of a man. It wielded a sword that was pitch black. In the center of its body was a solid sphere with the color of green._

"_**I knew the day would come when I would have to emerge from my slumber and help you Ray**__."_

"_Dad..." responded Ray in pain._

"_**I can lend you the power to slay this monster, but the price is great as you will lose your life.**_"

"_It doesn't matter as long as I save Leo." He tried to stand. _

_With that the entity nodded and became a sword in Rays hand. A katana made of pure fire that illuminated Ray's body and rejuvenated his injury. Ray began to feel a powerful force drive out of his body._

"_So this is the end huh...It doesn't matter, I've lived a good life. Thank you father. I need to do something before I die though...Let me pass on a message to Roman."_

_._

_._

_._

_As the paramedics and firefighters came into the scene there stood Roman awaiting his brothers arrival from the fire. _

"_He's coming back...with mom and Leo." Young Roman wimpered as he attempted to stand and alert the paramedics._

_**Roman can you hear me**__._

"_Ray! Are you out where's mom.." Ray cut him off as he went on with his message._

_**Listen Roman as of now you need to take care of Leo. Guard him with your life. Mom and I, are going away for a while... grow up and live a good life brother. I'm sorry to plague this burden on you. To throw you into a hard life. To lead you into a world of suffering. I'm sorry. No matter how difficult life becomes for you always remember that dad is watching over us...cuidate*...**_

_Roman didn't question the words of his brother. Infant leo emerged from the fire in the hands of a man in white and black robes he handed Roman the child and removed his straw hat in respects as he walked away._

_As the young boy stood holding his baby brother in hands he let out a cry_

"_I swear as long as I live that I'll protect my baby brother, no matter w-what!"_

_**Thats my brother...**_

_The house exploded in almost a nuclear reactor explosion. _

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

*cuidate = take care in Spanish.

As you guys can probably guess Leo comes from a hispanic background. Hope you guys like part 3! This is a dream that Leo has while in the infirmary at the Soul Society. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To the Soul Society

Chapter 4 - The Tour

"Uhh why does my head hurt so freaking much." I stated as I woke from my slumber and started rubbing my forehead.

"_That was some dream."_ I said as I sat up from the hard floor that I was laying on.

"_Guaaaah_, great you're awake." Said a short skinny boy with medium shoulder length blue hair.

My initial thought. _This dude was watching me sleep...Awkward_.

"Where the hell am I? How long have I been knocked out? Most importantly why does it smell like Jasmine tea?"

The boy stood up stretching and grabbed a small jar and poured tea in it. "Welcome to the 13 court squads. You are in our hospital. I believe you have been unconscious for about 2 days now." He mumbled, as he scratched his head.

"48 hours?! What the hell is this some special operative for the U.S. Oh, I get it i'm in area 51 huh! That explains why you all where these weird kinds of clothes. I still don't get why you guys use katanas instead of guns." I yelled as I jumped up to my feet and put on my shirt that was next to the table.

"Um.. No you seem to have it all wrong. You see the 13 court squads are the special guard force serietie. This place has co-existed with the living world for thousands of years. You might find this hard to believe but you are in... Uh.. you might call it heaven?" He said, scratching his head again. I began to wonder if this guy had lice.

"You mean I'm dead? What the hell man! I haven't even gotten to second base or drunken my brains out yet!"

I screamed almost toppling over a pile of towels.

"You are not dead. it can be really hard to explain but... uh aren't you hungry you haven't eaten for 2 days." As soon as he said that my stomach made a whale sound and I groaned in hunger

"Uhh..Yea I guess, hey man where is Komamura and Roman. I gotta ask them some stuff."

"Komamura-sama and the 7th division are handling some work. Roman-sama is in the.." He didn't even get to finish as Roman busted down the screen door and leaped inside katana ready to fight a bear.

"WOOO 10 points! Told you bastard Ikkaku, your division is a joke!"

Behind him was a bold man with an amazingly bright forehead I mean I could literally see my reflection. He had red lines under his eyes almost like he had tried to put on eyeliner but had failed miserably and decided to leave it there. He wore the same black robes as Roman.

"You cheated! My luck won't be fulfilled until I fight you in a dual instead of a race. Winner keeps his head _Baka_!" *

"Baahaha, How many times have you failed already!" Roman said as he pointed his sword towards Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku sama, Roman-sama this is a hospital...uh please stop!" said the small skinny guy that looked like a 12 year old. He had long luscious bowlcut hair.

"HIYA!" Ikkaku battle cried as he leaped into the air to commence his attack. About 3 seconds after he leaped towards Roman

"Hado 48 _Hikaeru_!" *

In a flash Ikkaku and Roman were tied up in metal chains pinned to the ground. She walked over to where they were pinned and stared at them.

"This is a hospital. Would you like me to tell Komamura about your actions Roman? Ikkaku this is the 29th time you've broken something in my hospital. Do I need to converse with Yachiru-san about your behavior again?

"NOOO that won't be necessary wont happen again!" both pleaded in perfect harmony as they feared for their lives.

"Leonardo. How are you feeling?" she turned her attention towards me. Her eyes felt heavy and it seemed as if she was looking right through me.

"Fine just wondering where I am and how I got here." I said as I put my hands inside my pockets.

It was a tendency I had ever since I was a kid. It was one of my moms pet peeves because I would leave the pocket handles hanging out after I took my hands out again.

"Roman brought you and I can explain why you are here come with me."

"Hey Unohana-sama take care of my brother alright." Roman said as he got up from the pin that Unohana had trapped him into

"You should take care of yourself before doubting a captain." she said as she glared at Roman

"_Cuidate_ bro." * Roman said as he patted me on the shoulder smiling.

"_Siempre Carnal_." * I winked back.

Unohana guided me out of the hospital and explained to me what the soul society was about, and that I wasn't dead. Then she sent me off to the 13th barrack with a long slim man. That man and I walked through the 4th division and out into the main hall or street. _Don't know really_. Apparently every squad had one captain and one lieutenant. Unohana was a captain and said that Roman was next in line to be a lieutenant. _He must have been here for a long time_

I was in the middle of spacing out when I crashed into a girl.

"Oh sh- , I'm sorry you alright!" I said, as I picked helped her up. She had dark ebony colored hair, and was really short almost looked like a high school kid, bit her eyes were intense yet gentle at the same time.

"Gaaah our deepest apologies Rukia-sama! I was simply showing this new member the barracks before we headed to meet captain-commander." He said pushed me aside and bowed his head.

"Oh hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you." She said in a soft voice.

"Sorry for bumping into you! Name's Leo! So uh where you headed to Rukia." I asked hoping to make small talk.

"I am headed towards the 13 division to speak to Ukitake-sama." She said smiling. Her smile was so soft, it kind of made me nostalgic.

"I was headed the same way. Ay uh... would you mind showing me around? We are headed in the same direction anyway"

"How imprudent can you not see that Kuchiki-sama is busy!" The tall slim man with ears like dumbo yelled in my ears.

"I wasn't speaking to you man, I was talking to the lady!" I scolded, as I turned my attention to Rukia.

"Its fine. I don't mind showing the new recruit the rest of the barracks. I'll be his Escort Hisagan." she said fixing her hair.

We walked around the barracks for a good 2 hours. Along the way, we saw Komamura and I found it kind of weird that he was wearing a big helmet and metal gloves to cover his hands. _Or paws? _It wasn't to hard not see that it was him. I mean, How could I forget his lovable furry body, he looked busy. The Soul Society sure was something. The barracks and huts made the scenery seem like we were in a Jackie Chan movie. _No pun intended. _

What I liked the most about the tour was hanging out with Rukia. _Love at first sight? I think Yes! _I mean she was everything a guy would ever want. Smart, beautiful, and I mean she has to have these epic fighting skills considering she's a Soul Reaper like Roman. Yet, she had this gentle kind hearted nature that just made you want to melt like ice cream. The tour seemed short-lived. _Who knows maybe I wanted it to last forever._

"_Hey, Leo could I ask you a question?"_ she said using her kattana to pick an apple off a nearby tree.

"_What's up?_ I mean yeah sure!" I forgot that the people here didn't speak my ghetto american slang.

"You don't seem to be surprised to be here? Or seem to be shocked that you have a brother? Why is that?"

I sat down on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. Birds flew by and the sky seemed to be in the perfect temperature for a spring morning. I returned my attention back to Rukia.

"I've known that I was adopted for a few days before the hollow. I found some papers in my dads cabinet and I just couldn't believe it. That's why when I say Roman I was i denial for a bit. " I said as I put my arms over my head.

I explained to Rukia my dream and how I felt like I had known Roman for my entire life. She payed close attention and even leaned in when she had questions or just wanted to analyze me.

"_Dreams here aren't normal here_. They _reveal things_ about you and can even be your Zanpakuto trying to communicate with you." she said as she touched the hilt of her katana.

"I'll explain that on the way we are late!" she said as she threw away the leftover apple.

"Yea. Hey Rukia. _You are a nice person to talk to._" I said looking into her deep bluish eyes trying to keep composure.

"_You don't seem to bad yourself human_. Let's head to my captains barrack, he wants to talk to you." she said grabbing my arm.

Every minute with Rukia made me forget about almost being killed by a hollow or discovering my mom and older brother died in a fire. _She sure was something else..._

.

.

.

**A/N**

I decided to make this chapter a little lengthy since I added a lot of dialogue and detail. More than i'm used to. Anyway! Leo has awoken and he has found himself to like Rukia-sama! Let me know what you guys think about that and enjoy the read! Next chapter will be out soon.

\- Isma

*Baka = Idiot

** Hikaeru = Restraint spell

*** Cuidate = Take Care

**** Siempre Carnal = Always Brother


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the Soul Society

Chapter 5 - The Star

"So let me get this straight you want me to enter the academy and learn the fundamentals?" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well yes, you see that way you'll be able to be soul reaper and defend yourself from hollows!" said Ukitake while sitting cross legged on the plain grass.

"You will learn the basics of Kido, Swordsmanship, and controlling your spiritual power." said Rukia who stood next to her Captain.

"Come on man college was enough and now I have this! Jeez man!"

Ukitake dressed like every other Captain white and black robes which were called _shihakusho_. He had long white hair like _Mulan _except it was in white. The only feature that tripped me off was his facial appearance the man looked like he needed some cancer treatment. He looked winded out and he hadn't stood up since Rukia and I showed up.

"So Ukitake I died then huh. Considering the Soul Society is for souls that have passed on right?"

He stared at me for a good minute then the carefree expression on his face changed into a stern dad like lecture. "You died of a heart attack and you were buried a few days after your heart gave out."

"Well that sucks...I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends, teachers, and paren-." I stopped and gazed down at my feet trying not to burst into tears like a baby.

"_Leo."_ Rukia said softly putting her hand over my shoulder.

"Ukitake I accept... accept going to the academy as a student, but I'd like to talk to spend a night with Roman before going." I said clenching my fists inside my pockets.

"Sure, i'll let my superiors know and Komamura as well."

"Can I go ask him personally, I feel like its the right thing to do." I pleaded

"I'll allow it, take Rukia with you. She can send him some paperwork that I need him to sign." he pulled out a rolled up scroll and handed it to Rukia.

"I guess we are off. Nice meeting you Ukitake and thanks for the opportunity! Won't let you down!" I said waving as I left with Rukia.

The walk didn't seem so far or maybe it was because I was with Rukia and conversing with her calmed my mood and kept me relaxed. We passed by the 11th division and saw a bunch of seat members sparing and trying to beat the livin hell out of each other. _Definitely Ikkaku's squad._

"What's it like to have such a respected brother in the Gotei 13?" I asked while scratching my beard which had grown surprisingly long in 2 days.

Rukia's expression seemed to change from happy to sad the instant those words came out of my mouth. I hated myself the second those words came out of my mouth, I could feel it in my soul, _Funny because I wasn't quite sure i'd discovered my spiritual side yet. _Instead of trying to carry on the dread that I started I tried changing up the subject.

"So... what's the food like here?"

"Oh as a soul your body will never really demand food from you nor will you age quickly. Its part of being a soul." she said poking my side.

"Well that sucks I was hoping to hit my second growth spurt this year."

"What's wrong with being short?" replied Rukia in an angry tone.

"Everything. I can't reach the top counter, can't ride big kid roller coasters, or even give hugs to taller people without then patting me on the head and making fun of my size."

She laughed and punched my gut. "You're a funny one Leo."

We reached the 7th Division HQ and were escorted in by seat member with blond hair. On the wall of the huge barrack was a huge symbol like the one on komamura's back and under it some kind of flower. _Wonder what that means? _We walked a path and were greeted by many individual seats.

"Who is this?" said a tall muscular man with a _Cantinflas*_ style mustache and black shades. He walked with a strong stance and had a katana strapped to his waist.

"Evening Tetsuzaemon-san, we are here to see Komamura-sama over some important business." Rukia said smiling waving the scroll in her hand as if it was a new toy.

"Oh, master is in his quarters, knock before you enter, and you tell Roman he owes me some new goggles!" he commanded.

_Well I guess. He didn't even let me introduce myself._

We walked towards Komamura's quarters and knocked on the screen door. Within the minute we heard a voice allowing us to enter. Komamura wasn't wearing his helmet this time and was sitting crosslegged along with another man whom wore glasses and had a dark skin tone. He also had on a captain's attire, but modified with orange clothing. _Something about this guy gave my gut a strange feeling._

"Welcome to the 7th Division Leo and Kuchika-san. This is my friend and fellow captain of the 9th division Kaname Tosen." Komamura said introducing the man with luscious dreadlocks.

"My name is Leo. Nice to meet you."

"Good evening." said Rukia bowing her head.

"It's an honor, good evening to you as well Kuchiki-sama."

_The feeling of being in the same room with this guy tripped me up._

"Komamura, I wanted to thank you again for saving me from falling to my death, and wanted to ask you a favor." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"How may I be of service to you young Leo."

"Could I spend one night with my brother? I'm heading off to the academy and would like to spend some time with him before I go."

"Your brother usually leaves his workload to Iba most of the time, but I will allow your request. I wish you luck young Leonardo, and I wish you the best in the academy. My doors are always open if you seek any wisdom or aid." he said, bowing his _fluffy_ head.

"I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon." Rukia handed him the scroll to sign and he handed it back to her and gave her a nod.

With that said and done, I walked out with Rukia and headed for my brothers cabin which wasn't to far considering he was the 3rd seat. When we turned the corner the moon arose and it became darker in an instant. His cabin was pretty torn up and dirty. I'm pretty sure I could smell the lazy coming from a mile away.

"Hey Roman, you home?" I knocked on his door hoping for an answer.

"Maybe he's still out sparing with Ikkaku-kun, you said they were hanging out before you left the hospital right?" said Rukia, while moving her hair out of her face.

"Maybe-" Then the door opened and out came my brother who wasn't wearing the white robes from the torso up and smelled like vodka. He had a huge scar running down his neck into his right rib cage, and on his right bicep was a tattoo of a thunderbolt. He was muscular and his hair resembled mine so much, except for the fact that he kept it to the side and I slicked mine back.

"Hey-y bro, How was the t-trip. Yo Kuchiki beautiful as e-ever!" he could barely speak without hiccupping every few words.

Rukia sighed, and took the bottle of rum from Romans hands. I helped him get into bed and made sure he was sleeping to his side. Or else he might puke, choke on it, and die. Then, Rukia signaled for us to leave and I punched Roman in the gut and walked out. _Harder than a freaking rock carnal._

"Well at least I got to say goodnight to the idiot." I said, while sitting down on the bench with Rukia that we found.

"This happens every week according to Tetsuzaemon-san, but he'll be fine by morning. You can tell him the good news then Leo." Rukia said while gazing into the sky.

The night was perfect and I couldn't imagine ending my night with anyone that wasn't Rukia. _Well except for maybe Roman but he was drunk so yea! _I don't know, I've always been confident in myself but with Rukia around I wanted to make myself seem stronger than I really was. I mean I've known her for less than a day and I was already trying to impress her. I knew it was a gamble but I did it anyway. _Smooth Leo smooth._

"Hey Rukia, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away" she said as she kicked her feet in the air below the bench.

"Why are you so beautiful?"

"I dont know. Thank you? You are not to bad yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said taking my hands out of my pockets and putting them over my head

"Leo, I had a good time with you today."

"Really? Me too. Sucks that I'm not going to see you for a while." I sighed

"I'll see you soon, you seem smart. Pay attention and you'll be out here in no time!" she said enthusiastically

"Hey Rukia. This is going to sound crazy considering I just met you today but I'm going to say it anyway." I gulped.

"What?"

"I like you."

She didn't reply and I when I looked at her to see if I had missed her answer she was looking at me. She blushed. I think she might have felt the same way. Before I knew it I found myself staring at her, but I wasn't the only one. Our eyes met. _Oh man I think this is it _I thought, as I learned a few inches. She raised her small soft hand and placed it on my cheek. Her hand was cold yet soft and tender at the same time. I held her free hand and made it a knot with mine. We were about an inch from touching lips when she lunged out off the bench

"I-uh I have to g-go, I hope I see you gain Leo."

"I'll be back before you know it." I whispered.

She took off. I didn't know soul reapers could fly or at least that's what it looked like she hopped from building to building until she vanished completely.

"Daang bro, you pick the most complicated women." said Roman leaning on his porch with a smile on his face.

"Shut up _Baka_" * I said as I walked into his cabin.

_I hope I finish the academy soon I need to see her again._

.

.

.

**A/N:**

*Carnal = Brother

**Baka = Idiot

Hey guys! So I was really in the writing mood today and managed to get another chapter done. I decided to call this Chapter "Farewell for Now" because Leo is going to the academy to be a Soul Reaper, and well the ending! Leo has really discovered his feelings for Rukia and so has she. We'll be seeing more of that soon! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters if I did I'd be rich like Kubo.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Soul Society

Chapter 6 - The Academy

The first day at the academy wasn't so bad. It began with waking up at 5 in the morning to run 2 miles, followed by an hour of lecture. The most painful part was my swordsmanship class. The instructor demanded that I use both hands to _properly _hold the fake Zanpakuto It was a _bamboo stick. _Every Time my instructor saw that I stopped using both hands, he would use the hilt of his sword to cheap shot me right in the gut. _Bastard_

After a long day of school and needing some strawberries for my milkshake I decided to go grocery shopping, I found a small boy with his head between his knees on the way back. He was small and had short frizzy hair. He was not wearing the standard Shihakusho. All he wore was a small Shitagi.

"Hey man are you ok?"

He looked up at me then put his head into his knees again. _Must be stressed out _I thought.

"Alright then, careful kid, its not safe to be outside at this hour." I gave him a loaf of bread that I had gotten from dinner and kept walking.

_Kids these days _I thought.

"Oi-oi-oi" said a voice coming from a nearby bush.

At first I thought it was a couple getting _busy _in there, but then I saw a figure up the path. At was late almost 9 why was someone out this late. I took two steps back in precaution and asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important, I just came to tell you that tomorrow there is going to be a huge fight between our class and those bastards in 19b." whispered the voice.

_This is definitely the voice of a man._

"Why are you telling me, they haven't done anything to me." I said turning twirling my bag of groceries in my hand.

"I was hoping that you don't mind helping us out."

The figure stepped out of the shadow and showed his figure to me. He was a tall slim man. I contemplated giving the man some bread. He seemed to need it considering how thin and underweight he looked.

He had bronze colored hair and wore dark shades. _Who the hell where's shades at night? _

"We really need your help." he said in a persistent tone.

_Don't fret Isma you didn't join the academy for nothin'_

"Not interested." I started taking a step forward

"Well i guess i'll have to be more convincing." Without warning he leaped at me.

_The Hell?_

He tried to surprise tackle me, but I dropped my bag and elbowed him right in the neck. He got back up quickly and took a swing for my face. I used my instincts and dodged the blow, by manoeuvring to my left. He drove in again, this time I lead with my right hand and uppercut him right in the chin. _BAM_ He fell back with so much force that he stopped moving.

"Hope he aint dead, I should have just hit him in the throat." I whispered, dragging the guy into a nearby bush and checked his pulse.

_Just unconscious _I told myself as I walked into my cabin a few blocks down.

The night seemed long considering that I hadn't gotten used to sleeping on the floor like a good Japanese student. I couldn't get Rukia out of my head, I found it crazy how I almost kissed her the night before.

"What would I give to see her right now." I whimpered as I passed out.

.

.

.

"You mumble in your sleep a lot _Baka_"

"The hell does that mean and what the hell are you doing in my home. Did you come back for another round." I said as I got to my feet and got ready to fight a bear.

"Kiname said you were kind, but you seem more like a hothead to me _Baka_. Your front door was open, that is the answer as to how we entered your home."

"What's a Baka a freaking cow? and who's Kiname?" The skeleton man waved his fingers and out came the kid that had his head in between his knees yesterday out of my bathroom.

"You know him?" the small boy nodded and stood behind the shadow.

"Watashi wa anata no ie ni shin'nyū suru tame mōshiwake arimasen." said the small boy in a soft tone.

"Hey boney man what did he say?"

"He says he is very sorry for having slept over at your house." He explained. "I'm also sorry for trying to fight you yesterday, but we really need your help. The advanced class has always bullied us, but since your arrival, you have made everyone tense and uneasy since word got out that you are related to the _Ikazuchiryū_ My name is Minoru."

_Thunder? _

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning." I said putting on my black robe.

The slim teen looked at me wondering what changed my mind

"I don't like bullies. I was always the little guy in school and the bullies would take pleasure in picking on me..."

"So what did you do?" Minoru said crossing his arms.

"I fought back. Let's go."

Today was the second day of being in the academy, we didn't receive our Shinkai's on the first day because they wanted to allow us to test out our reishi and see how much we could deal out.

_That was BS considering all I did was get smacked around for not holding a stick correctly_

Before I came to the academy, Roman explained to me how Zanpakuto's work. Apparently a bond between a Zanpakuto and a soul reaper is so crucial that it is the very meaning of enlisting in the academy. The stronger the bond with the sword the stronger the wielder.

"**Make sure you keep it with you at all times"**

On the first day I didn't really pay attention to the other class considering I was busy getting smacked in the gut, but after hearing what Minoru and Kiname had to say I definitely payed more attention to my surroundings.

_They were right._

The other class was full of huge kids, teens, and men, and when I looked at our class all I saw were small boys and skinny teens like Minoru. The oldest ones were probably me and 2 other guys. I'd count Minoru but he looked like a teenager on meth.

My train of thought was interrupted when one of those idiots from the other class collided with me and his tray of food ended up on his body.

"Sorry man, guess you weren't looking." I said walking past him. He stopped me by placing his hand on my chest and glaring at me.

He had a long scar along his forehead that was difficult not to stare at, and very thick eyebrows. His hair was tied in the form of a sumo wrestler like the ones you see on tv. In a _pigtail_. He stood a little over six feet. His fierce eyes felt like if he was looking right through me. He dropped the tray and came within breathing distance of me.

It felt like a high school rumble was about to erupt. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the sumo looking guy clashed eyes with me. Two of his friends stood up and headed in my direction, and the sumo wrestling looking dude clenched his fists.

_Alright this is going to be interesting_

**ATTENTION:** **All new recruits report to barrack 3, you will be receiving your Zanpakuto's today.**

_Saved by the bell_

**A/N**

Hey guys! I decided to make Leo's life In the academy like a high school Experience! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Definitions:

Shihakusho - The traditional uniform of the soul reapers which consists of a white robe (Shitagi), and black short sleeve (Kosode)

Kari Atama - Idiot

Ikazuchiryū - Thunder Dragon


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the Soul Society

Chapter 7 - Detention

**ATTENTION:** **All new recruits report to barrack 3, you will be receiving your Zanpakuto's today.**

"_Anata ga shinde iru!"_ he spit on my tray and walked away with his two henchmen.

"I didn't get that! What'd you say tubby?" I yelled across the cafeteria.

I caught up with Minoru and Kiname. After spending a good 5 minutes trying to figure out what Kiname was trying to tell me. We left to barrack 3 to get our Zanpakuto's. Minoru said that they had been living in the outskirts of town so I offered them to stay in my home considering I had an extra room.

We got to the line and there were students of all ages at the academy. Some were as young as Minoru, and some were as old as my Grandpa Beck. Everyone seemed _eager _to get their Zanpakuto's. It did not surprise me, these katana's were going to share a soul with us, and be our companions in battle.

"Leo-nar-do Cru-z? Whatever, here you go." said the assistant sarcastically.

"Its Leo, but thanks." I pulled the blade out of its hilt and it shined just like the sun.

_Cool_ I whispered. I'd held one before but this was back in the human world when my cousin had swordsmanship classes. He would let me play ninja with it.

This Sword was light, but long at the same time. I was sure that the Zanpakuto's were different for every person, I knew this for a fact because Roman told me that the sword can extend as big as the wielders Reishi is.

I spent the day fiddling with my new toy along with the guys.

"I love my Shinkai already! Imagine how much fruit i'll be able to cut up!" said Kiname skipping down the street.

"Man, I just want to be able to cut down steel." I said swinging my sword towards a nearby wall.

"You are not coming in Leo?" Kisame said, opening the front door to the apartment.

"No. I'm gonna stay out here and fiddle with my new weapon for a bit, Make yourselves at home!" He gave me a nod and Minoru wandered in with him.

My first target was a tree in my backyard. It stood over 10 feet tall, and my goal was to cut it with one slice.

_Woosh _I swung my sword with all my strength. I managed to cut the tree but it was not even deep enough to cause it to tilt an inch. Next, I tried to concentrate my Reishi into my sword. In class our instructor had told us that the control of our spiritual energy was the key to becoming a soul reaper.

_Swoosh _this time the tree shook but my slice just went a few more inches in.

_Damn what am I doing wrong_

"You lack intelligence curly haired _baka_." said a voice.

"What's up with everyone and that word." I whimpered as I turned to see who it was-.

A block down stood a medium sized girl with a pink bow in her hair. Her sword was a fourth smaller than mine, however, the hilt had a pink string laying out like a ribbon. She looked of Asian descent, and her plump cheeks were matched by her bright blue eyes.

"So, you guys are the new rookies. My name is Lizbeth Fong, I'm part of the 1B class." she walked down the block and examined me like a doctor would a patient.

She got closer to me and sniffed me as if I was some kind of gourmet dish.

"What are you looking at?" I said poking her cheek.

I guess she got nervous and excited at the same time considering she turned red like tomato in a second, and then wrestled me to the floor in an instant.

"Holy shit! What the hell! Let go of me!"

"Don't you ever dare touch me like that again. Do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, I get it now let go before you break my arm!"

She let go and drew her blade. It was small, but seemed deadly the way she moved it with ease.

"I came to tell you that if you even touch one of my classmates, I shall cut your head clean off your neck."

I drew my blade for the first time since I was playing with it earlier, and I felt my hand get hot and my temperature rise. It almost felt like drawing it gave me some sort of confidence boost.

"Listen Liz, I'm not one to make enemies, but I won't let you mop the floor with us just because we are new alright."

I stood my stance.

She smirked and took a step forward, "I've been here for 3 years. You want to know why I haven't become a true Shinigami yet?"

I didn't really care if she was a girl I swung my sword clashing it onto hers. Our blades clashed back and forth. She swung and so did I, the intensity that we hit each other with was sheer power, but we were evenly matched. She didn't use the standard stances or holding of the blade.

"This is going to last forever. How about we call it a night! I yelled.

"_Dance Hane Akuma."_

Roman had explained to me that there were 3 stages to a Zanpakuto. The normal state that resembled a katana. Then released state, which is also refereed to as the Shinkai. Even that release took major time to master. Finally the more advanced state, _Bankai_ only the strongest of the strongest could use Bankai. According to Roman it took more than 10 years to master this ability.

Liz's Shinkai Looked alot like the normal state except that the hilt of the sword had changed and instead of having a long strand in the end, it became a long metal string. The hilt also taken the form of wings. The blade resembled a bird somehow.

"_Fly Hane Burēdo!"_ she screamed and a flock of feathers propelled out of her blade and impaled me. I was able to cut up a few but the speed and raw power was too much for me. The wounds were minor but the one on my abdomen was pretty deep.

"Damn you're strong, but you are dead wrong if you think i'm giving up!" I focused my energy into my sword. For some reason it was easy to flow, maybe because of the adrenaline that began to surge through my body.

I ran towards her with all of my might and so did she. I don't know why I wanted to win so bad, but something inside of me would not let me back down now.

She grabbed the metal part of her blade and wrapped it around her wrist and began to swing it like windmill. I held on to my sword with both hands for the first time and slammed it into her spinning barrage. I felt fire begin to corrode the point of my sword.

I began to gain leverage, and the more I slashed the more fire began to bubble out of my blade. She went in for another close range shot when-

"**Enough**"

A loud voice roared as it grabbed both by our swords and we dropped to the floor. No. It wasn't that he knocked us to the floor with his strength it was his spiritual pressure. It made it seem like if gravity was 10 times the force.

I managed to look up. What I saw terrified me but made me want to laugh too. It was an old geezer with curly eyebrows and a mullet. He wasn't all that taller than 4ft. Yet his spiritual energy was enough to almost make me pass out.

Liz managed to get to her knees but the little man stepped on her with his foot.

"STOP geezer, you are hurting her!" I yelled.

"**You two troublemakers are headed for the Masters office. Welcome to the world of pain!" **he said laughing hysterically.

_Can this day get any worse? I thought as we were dragged into a huge chamber._

**A/N**

Good Morning! Leo is going to have more and more trouble beginning now! Expect a cross into the Arrancar Era! ;)

Enjoy the Read!

**Definitions: **

Anata ga shinde iru - You are dead

Baka - Idiot

Hane Akuma - Feather Demon

Hane Burēdo - Feather Blades


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the Soul Society

Chapter 8 - Hard Time

"So I get my Zanpakuto today only to fight with one crazy chick and then have it confiscated by a geezer with the strength of 10 men. Great just great..."

"Will you condone your thoughts to yourself, can you even begin to comprehend the debacle we are in? We could be expelled from the academy? Or worse we could even be thrown into Hueco Mundo for damaging property! What are we going to do!"

_We?_

For the tough exterior that Liz portrayed in our little fiasco I was glad to comprehend she had fears and was just as human as I was.

We were arrested right before dinner. The geezer left the moment he stripped us of our blades and threw us in this cell of which resembled a small room. It was not really dark, and there were no bars. The room smelled like rusted metal but at the same time, it also felt cold and isolated.

_What kind of a Prison has no sort of a restraint?_

"I wouldn't touch try going past the darkness, there is a powerful Kido spell and it will pain you greatly if you try to go through it." she said fixing the bow on her head.

"How long do you think we are going to be here?" I said while sitting on the floor and putting my arms over my head.

She glared at me and said, " I do not know, I have never been apprehended before."

_Sarcasm really?_

"You know, I'm not all that bummed out that we got in trouble, gives me more of a chance to get to know the lavishing Liz of the 1B class!" I said laughing

"How can you be so laid-back and carefree? Do you not see the situation we are in?"

I stood up and walked over to her part of the cell and sat almost a foot close to her.

"I've been through a lot of crap in my life, and being trapped in a cell is nothing. Lighten up! We might as well start over considering we tried to kill each other the last time we were this close."

I stuck out my hand, "Hello my name is Leo! Nice to meet ya!"

In a half smile she muttered, "Lizeth Fong." She had really soft hands for a girl that seemed to like bashing things with her feather sword.

"Hey you mentioned that you have been here for almost 3 years right? Is that why you know how to release your shinkai already?"

"I have been here for indeed 3 years but my sister will not let me apply for the divisions until I prove to her that I am the strongest in the 4 combat forms: Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, and Zanjutsu." she said putting her head on the wall of the cell.

"Hey but if you feel ready why don't you just test out of this place! Screw what your sister says!"

"You do not understand, my sister is the eldest in our family and she is the one that told me if I was not strong enough to stand in a deadlocked duel with her than there is no reason for me to want to be a soul reaper."

"Well your sister must be twisted in the head. I mean you are already soul reaper to me, you look as strong as my brother! Plus your Shinkai release is awesome and strong!" I said clashing my fists.

She blushed and laughed. Her laugh was kind of like a giggle.

_Maybe she didn't laugh too often_

We sat in the darkness for most of the night. The moonlight shined through the cell window and into a few blocks next to us. Liz was falling asleep, I could see her catching herself half-ways in between. I felt like relaxing my body and closing my eyes when I felt the ground become heavy.

"**How are my prisoners doing?" **said the geezer.

His voice has as heavy as metal. With every step that he took towards the cell I felt my body stick to the ground almost as if gravity had shifted 100x.

_I felt numb_

"Why is it so damn hard to move while you come within 20 feet of us old man." I said trying to catch my breath.

I looked over to Liz and lost myself in the expression she had on her face. She was also unable to move like I was but the look on her face made me believe otherwise. She looked like she was ready to snap someone's neck with those hollow blue eyes.

"**The girl has caught on Hahaha" **

"Leo this pressure is not his spiritual energy, it is his Zanpakuto that is defying gravity."

_How does she know that?_

Well she has been in the academy for 3 years she must be skilled in deciphering out these kinds of things.

"**Correct! I was wondering how long it would take you brats to figure it out.** _**Shiro chūtetsu **_**the metal Zanpakuto."**

His blade revealed itself. It was not even in its released Shinkai form, yet the gravitational pull it released was that powerful. The katana resembled any ordinary Katana except that it had a metallic color that differed from any regular blade I had seen.

"Hey old man, how long are you going to keep us in here?" I said trying to sit down.

The short elder sat down in a meditative position and put his sword back into its hilt.

"**Rookies should be more careful showing off such power in places that are not the classroom or the battlefield. It kills the fun! Hahaha."**

The heaviness in the room disappeared and Liz fell to her knees.

"What is so damn funny! I asked you a damn question!" I got up and yelled.

"**Youth is a fun disease! Listen brat before you speak!" **he rose to his feet and yawned.

"**My name is Dai Yamaguchi, former Captain of the second Division also known as the **_**Onmitsukido**_**. Its been almost 800 years since I retired, I specialize in all 3 chambers to the second division since I created them."**

"You are the creator of the Stealth Force. The man that created sisters Division..." Liz's face went expressionless.

"**I am very aware that your sister has taken it upon herself to be the leader of the second division. She is a intelligent Soul Reaper and an even better student Hahaha." **

The man's laugh made the entire building tremble. It was almost if he had 10 foot speakers within his vocals. He did not seem like such a bad guy when his sword was put away, Yet...

_We were still behind these bars_

"**You must be wondering why I put you in there in the first place. Well, I like to teach my course in a more different way. The teachings they do here now are nothing like they were in the old days. I would like to propose something to you!"**

Both Liz and I looked at each other knowing that the question Dai was about to ask us was going to be something else...

"**I can teach you two how to master your Zanpakuto's and the basics of being a soul reaper in a short time. In two weeks you can be ready and prepared to cut out a hollows brains but there is only one condition. Are you interested?"** he smiled.

"What's the catch?" I said crossing my arms over my head.

The smile on Dai's face faded and said, "**You will do some inside work for me."**

"Like what?"

"**We'll discuss it after. Does this mean you accept my offer?"**

I turned to Liz to see what her answer was. She winked at me and gave me the go ahead sign that she was in.

"Alright old man when do we start?" I said confidently.

"**How about now Hahaha!" **

He tossed us our Zanpakuto's and drew his. This time I did not feel like collapsing.

_Lets dance old man_

**_A/N_******

**Prison wasn't so bad! In the next chapter Leo will finally encounter his Zanpakuto and discover the truth behind his life and the proposition that Dai hands them will change the soul society forever! **

**I would just like to give a shoutout to my new follower Unwavering Heart! Thanks for reading and feel free to comment or review! :)**

_**Definitions:**_

_**Shiro chūtetsu - White Iron**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the Soul Society**

Chapter 9 - Kasai Iseri

I would have thought that Master Dai was doing things under the table, but instead he had gone to the head of the academy and asked to train us personally. Of course Central 46 was not too excited to hear that an old member was taking students to give them special training at no cost but whatever.

Within 3 days into the training it was already clear that Kido and magic were not my specialty.

"**Just like your brother. Cant even make the proper sealing technique."** said Master Dai.

"Hey its not my fault I can't summon this stupid ball of reishi!" I said exploding reishi into my face.

"Focus, then it will be easier." said Liz

_She was a veteran, of course she would be able to do everything I mean she had been in the academy for 3 years. If it wasn't for her mean sister she would probably be a lieutenant by now. _

"**Alright Leo that's enough, its time for you to meet your Zanpakuto." **

"Really? I mean how? Roman said it took time to gain the trust of your Zanpakuto? Years..."

Master Dai rose from the wooden chair he sat in and pulled something out of his shed. His home was not too far from the academy. It seemed peaceful in this cloudy mountain but in the bottom lied gigantic piles of rocks and metal.

_Probably training he did in the day_

"**Wrong Hahaha. There is another way. Right Lizbeth?"**

Liz drew her Katana and stabbed it into a rock. "Yes, it requires entering your inner world by meditation. Once in there you will battle your Zanpakuto for the right to wield its name. That is the process."

"**More like procedure."**

_The Dream_

"Hey guys. You think it is possible to have met your Zanpakuto before? Like in a dream."

"Yes. Your Zanpakuto is connected to your soul and mind, Hane Akuma used to invade my dreams to try and send me messages." said Liz

"Alright then, its time!"

I drew my sword and struck it into a nearby rock.

"**Remember Leo, die here we can bury you, die in your own head...It's another story."**

_Time to meet my inner world_

"Don't worry, If Roman could I sure as hell can."

Liza gave me a reassuring smile and stood next to Master Dai.

I felt like sitting in the same meditative position as Liz and tried to concentrate. I felt like I sat in the same spot for hours, but before I knew it I had dozed off.

.

.

.

"_God damn that was a good nap! Huh wait a minute this ain't Master Dai's Mountain."_

_It felt like I was back in San Jose but at the same time it felt like I was in a post apocalyptic time. The buildings were destroyed. There were no people, and the sky was blood red. The air was thick, but easy to move around in almost if gravity had been slightly lowered. _

_I stood in the center of a mall plaza like the one back home. There was no one or nothing in sight._

"_What happened here?" I said kicking over a collapsed block._

_**This is your inner world Leo**_

_I couldn't make out where the voice was coming from but I felt like it was coming from somewhere nearby. _

_**Up here**_

_I looked up and on the highest building lit a flame. I used shunpo to fly myself up there. It was one of the techniques Master Dai had taught us, but it felt like I didn't even need it. My body shifted easily almost if I was in water._

"_So you are my Zanpakuto? Or better said you are the other soul that lies within me?"_

_**Correct**_

_The thing resembled what was in my dream with the bright red flames and green core. In its right arm was a black blade that was hard to see considering black flames surrounded it. It resembled a human in terms of a body, but the surface was not so human. If you ever heard of comics you might compare this guy to the human torch._

"_Well then lets get started." I drew my blade. _

_**There is no need **_

"_What?"_

_**If you wish to know my name then I shall tell you. If you wish to wield my power I will allow it.**_

"_Why? Why are you just letting me do that?_

_**It is the wish of your father. **_

_I put my sword back into its hilt and looked at the entity closely. _

_**May I ask you a question?**_

"_Fire away man. I mean we are cooperating." I said putting my hands on my knees sitting down._

_**Why did you accept Roman as your brother immediately after I showed you the past?**_

_I took a long pause. "I've always felt like something was a little off about my life. Back at home, Mom and Dad never liked to talk about my childhood and when they did they always mentioned the good and not the bad. I found out the truth last year when my aunt needed a blood transfusion and my mom wouldn't let me be the donor. I did it anyway and the doctor told me the truth. I accepted Roman because I felt a connection to him the second he flew in through the door. Its hard to explain, but when I'm around him I feel different._

_**Do you have any questions about that night?**_

"_Why were you there that night? How come Ray's and Mom's bodies were not found? More importantly, that thing wasn't no ordinary hollow was it?_

_**I was and was not there. You are correct the being that attacked your mother and Ray was not a hollow. It was an Arrancar. **_

"_I can't expect you to answer all my questions huh? The hells an Arrancar?"_

_**Leo there is a greater threat at play. The one that created these Arrancars and the one that ordered the attack on your home. He is within the 13 Divisions. I just don't know who he is. **_

"_Well I guess we don't have time to spare right?."_

_**Correct.**_

"_Tell me something. Was my father a soul reaper?"_

_**Your father was the one that created me. His name was Miliardo Castro one of the first Kido users and founders of the 13 divisions. He was highly respected until one day he went on a routine mission to the realm of the living and met your mother. He fell in love and decided to stay. He had the special ability of not being able to age. This was until he decided to relinquish all of his soul reaper powers and bind his soul to the human world. Before the fire ignited at your home that night. Miliardo tried to protect you and your brothers by moving to untraceable places. Places where hollows would not seek you. However, he died in a car accident one night coming home from work.**_

"_I see. My old man was a good guy right?"_

_**He did everything for the sake of his family. **_

"_I'll avenge Mom's and Ray's death. Thanks for the help Dad." I said whispering._

_**Are you ready to hear my name? **_

"_Akai Kiba Iseri." I said smiling rising to my feet._

_**Of course you've known my name for years. **__He said smiling and tossed tossed me his blade. I figured it would burn my hands but it didn't. Now that I held it, this blade felt like my katana except that it was black and flames extricating out of it._

_**If you ever find yourself in need of guidance. You are always welcome here. **_

_As soon as he said that I felt a surge of energy flow through me._

_Definitions_

_Akai Kiba Iseri - Red Fang's of Iseri_

**_A/N_**

_Hey guys! Been pretty busy this past week with college and stuff but spring break is here so expect more updates! Also shoutout to the new follower king of the lion! _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Welcome To the Soul Society - Chapter 10 _**

**_Lieutenant Iba _****Tetsuzaemon**

_While Leo has been away at the soul academy. Captain Komamura angrily barges into the 5th division demanding to speak to their captain._

"Captain Komamura-san what a pleasant surprise. What Brings you to the 5th Division." a man with glasses and dark brunette hair.

"I have come to speak to you about Iba Tetsuzaemon. He has been gone for more than 2 days." Komamura said crossing his arms.

The man with glasses re adjusted his posture and put his hand under his chin. The man also wore a captains kimono.

"Well I have not seen him Captain Komamura-san. Perhaps you might want to check in with Captain Sui Feng and she might be able to help you in your search." he said politely.

Komamura removed his arms from a being crossed into a normal stance and placed them on the captains table. He wore his metal armor that shined in gold and black. The man twirled a quiver pen in his right hand simultaneously.

"Where were you that night Aizen."

"As I have told you Captain Komamura I have not seen him, but if you must know I was here in my office. If you are questioning my word ask Hinamori. She was here with me."

Komamura released his clenched fists and looked beyond Aizen and his desk and there was Hinamori standing behind the screen door. She wore the traditional black robes and her hair tied into a bun. Aizen shifted his left hand signaling to Hinamori that it was ok to come in. She walked in a shy pace towards the two captains.

"Aizen-sama was here with me on the night that Iba-san disappeared. We were doing paper work the entire night and planning for the Soul Academy Ceremony."

Komamura looked at Hinamori with deep thought then turned his attention back to Aizen who was smiling. A smile that made Komamura want to lose his smash his pretty boy face into pieces, but he remembered what his dear friend Tosen had told him. That thinking with a cold mind was always the best decision.

"I am sorry for accusing you of treason Aizen. Goodnight." Komamura gave Hinamori a nod and walked out of Aizen's office.

"Iba... I will find you do not fret. As for you Aizen I know you are hiding something and I will find out what it is." Komamura said staring into the calm sky's of the soul society.

_**The Next Morning...**_

In the 7th Division mess hall sat 3rd seat Roman Castro leg crossed on a table alone lost in his thoughts.

"Um Mr. Roman we have not seen Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon-same in 3 days we are beginning to-"

"Get the fuck away from me." said Roman in such an angry tone that the young soul reaper fell on his back.

"Hey Roman no need to be so harsh. we are all worried too. No need to be a dick." said 5th seat Ikamaru Useru

Roman leaped off his table and got so close to Ikamaru that their noses were practically touching. "If you have something to say, say it to my face." Ikamaru could see the fire in Roman's eyes.

"I said you should stop being a di-" Ikamaru didn't even get to finish his sentence before Roman uppercut him in the face so hard that he crashed into the cafeteria's wall.

Roman turned his attention to the 50 members that were dining in the hall whom were all staring at him. "Anyone else that has the _cajones_ to piss me off, look closely at 5th seat Useru closely because that's what you're gonna look like after."

The gates began to open and the attention was turned to Captain Komamura who walked with a powerful force in his walk.

"Captain." said Roman.

He stood in the center of the hall right on top of the division seal and pulled something out of his kimono.

"Those are Iba's glasses..." said Roman.

"Roman. There is a captains meeting that will be issued as soon as the recon division speaks to the commander. When the meeting is called for. I want you to come with me. You will be the Lieutenant that will replace Tetsuzaemon-san."

**_3 Days Earlier_**

"Hey Iba where are you headed off to this late at night?" said Roman. He was wearing nothing but pajamas and carried his sword in one arm.

"I already told you its Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Roman get it right! I am headed for a walk down by the hills. Its been a long week."

The week had been long the entire division was in a state of limbo as Tetsuzaemon had to finish all of the paperwork and train the new recruits to the 8th divisions accustoms.

"Whatever Iba! Just make sure you take out the trash when you come back. I'm cooking _chiles rellenos_ and they tend to get messy!" Roman shouted before closing the 8th division gate.

Iba Tetsuzaemon took joy in his lonely walks. Since joining the 13 Divisions he had been taking this walk routinely. The breeze in the air and not having to hear fighting or training from the 11th division gave his walks peace and tranquility.

Just when Iba had felt like he was in peace he felt as if he was being watched.

"Who is there? Identify yourself?" Iba quickly drew his blade and scanned his surroundings. All he saw was plain grass and trees. The cool breeze ruffled the grass that gave Iba a cool sensation between his toes.

"Must have been a squirrel or some kind of animal." he sighed

"Its a little late to be out by yourself do you not agree Tetsuzaemon-san." said a man with a long smile.

He wore a captains kimono and on his back in Japanese read the number "3." He had medium length white hair that dangled over his forehead. His snake like face and closed eyes sent a shiver down Iba's face. His entire body seemed to slither when as he approached Iba. Each step he took made Iba all the more cautious.

"Captain Ichimaru? What brings you to the outskirts of the Seireitei?"

The captain twirled his head and leaned his torso into an awkward position, "Oh nothing just needed some fresh air. You can call me Gin! There is no need to be formal with me Tetsuzaemon-san."

Iba released the tight grip he had on his blade and lightened up his muscles. He wondered why the captain had come to the plains, but decided to ignore these thoughts.

"Tetsuzaemon-san may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Captain- I mean Gin."

He looked at Iba closely almost as if he was looking right through him, "What do you think about Komamura-sama?"

Iba frowned and thought closely about his answer, "He is the definition of courage and bravery."

"Why do you say that?"

"He would give his life to protect the Soul Society, and he is the most kind hearted man I have met in my life. I would gladly put my life down for him."

The slithery captain smiled. "Interesting. I see Iba..." He paused and Iba looked into his eyes.

"You would not mind death then, if it means dying for your captain?"

"What?" said Iba confused and touched his blade to ready it.

"Too late..." said a whisper.

Iba felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He lost the ability to move his body as the blade that impaled him was drawn out of his body. Next, he felt his vision blur up, but still had the ability to yell out.

"What is the meaning of this..."

"There is no meaning, only justice" said a voice. Iba managed to turn his body and see no other than his captains cherished friend and fellow captain of the 9th division Kaname Tosen.

"Captain Tosen why..."

"Do not blame Tosen or Gin they are merely aiding me in accomplishing my dream Tetsuzaemon-san." said a man in the shadows

"No...not you too."

The man stepped into Iba's sight. He wore black glasses and a white Captains robe. The man drew his blade. "Your death will save millions Tetsuzaemon, be honored.

"Damn you..." cursed Iba as he lost consciousness.

**A/N**

**Personally I feel like I needed to peek back into the Soul Society and connect the story to the actual Bleach. I want to say beforehand that the way i've planned things out is a lot more different than the anime/manga. I'll keep you guys posted! Reviews and criticism is welcomed! (Really I feel like i'm talking to myself most of the time show me a sign!)**

**Def.**

**Chiles Rellenos -A Mexican dish which consists of a pepper being stuffed with cheese or other stuffing and bathed in eggs and tomato sauce (I love them)**

**Cajones - Balls **

**Much Love! 3 **

**-Isma**


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to the Soul Society - Chapter 11

The Castro Brother's

"How did it go Leo?" said Liz. She was staring at me as if I had found some new toy.

Master Dai had his small sword out of its hilt.

"What's with the sword Master Dai?" I said, as he pointed it in my direction.

"**Show me. Or i'll slice your brain into pieces."**

"I don't want to hurt you Master!" I said laughing.

"**Hahahaha so confident! I like it."**

I held my blade with both arms. _Burn "Akai Kiba Iseri_" once those words left my mouth I felt a tug in my gut erupt and for the first time I was able to see my spiritual energy flow out of my body and into my Zanpakuto. The sword release of my blade looked very much like the one in my inner world except that the hilt had turned blood red, but the rest of the blade looked pitch black and longer in size. Yet, I still felt like it was lighter than before, maybe it was because I had finally become one with Iseri.

"Incredible" said Liz in the background.

"**It just turned black. Not as impressive as I thought it would be."**

"I'd take a step back Master Dai." I said putting Iseri in a baseball bat position.

Instead of moving back Master Dai did the typical 800 year old man thing to do and tossed a colossal boulder at me.

I want to say I was scared, but in reality I wasn't. I closed my eyes and drew my attention to the focal point in the rock. I tried to keep my mind clear of any thoughts and focus on the target. "_Moe Kiba!_" A blazing red flame emerged from inside my blade and like a reflex I swung my Zanpakuto as if it were a baseball bat and cut the boulder clean into a slice of 2. The smell of hot rock withered through the air.

"**Hahaha impressive" **Master Dai's said rubbing his long white beard..

"That wasn't funny you crazy geezer! What if I hadn't been able to cut it!" I yelled in anger.

Liz was giggling in next to Master Dai. Who knows how long I was in my inner world because she seemed very comfortable being around Master Dai. Considering the geezer almost crushed her a week ago.

"**I have one more week to get you two to graduate. Let's get to it! hahaha."**

I smiled. I was glad that I was training with Liz and Master Dai. The sooner I learned the system the sooner I got to get into the Soul Society and see Roman. I was excited to get to see my brother and tell him how I was doing. I also couldn't help but wonder how Rukia was doing.

"Wait for me guys, I'll be there soon."

**Near a fountain stood Roman along with Ikkaku and 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai**

"Bulshit no way he's dead." said a tall man with red hair tied into a ponytail.

"In this case I'm taking Renji's word. I doubt he's dead Roman. We'll find him. I feel that today is my lucky day" said Ikkaku flashing his katana.

Roman stood in front of the two with his dual swords in their respective gear. It had been 3 days since the disappearance of Iba Tetsuzaemon and 2 hours since Komamura broke the news to the division that an extraction squad had found some of his gear and traces of blood. The news that really knocked Roman off his feet was that Komamura has asked him to be lieutenant of the 7th division, thus giving up any hope that Iba was alive.

Renji and Ikkaku exchanged words until another familiar face arrived it was Rukia Kuchiki. She wore the same black Kimono with her hair gently brushed aside her face.

"Hello Renji-san, Ikkaku-san, and Roman-san." she said in her small voice.

"Hey Rukia." said Ikkaku and Renji in psyc.

Roman did not say anything he simply gave Rukia a hand sign signaling hi.

"Are you feeling ok Roman you don't seem like you've had much sleep." said Rukia while standing in front of the men.

"My brother is off who knows where. Iba is gone and is perceived as dead. And now my captain is trying to get me to be the next Lieutenant in Iba's place. Of course I haven't slept." said Roman slamming his head into the stone wall.

Rukia didn't like to see Roman all sad and angry especially considering she understood his worries when it came to Leo and a fellow member of the divisions missing Iba kind hearted and kind. "Ikkaku...Renji could I speak to Roman Alone please?"

Renji and Ikkaku both nodded and headed off to their own separate divisions to await the call for the meeting to beging.

Rukia turned her attention back to Roman and sat next to him in front of the wall. "Remember back when we were in the Academy. You'd never give up. Even if our senseis would fail you for not being able to accomplish tasks you always gave it your all. That's the Roman everyone knows and hates."

Roman couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Rukia. I can see why Leo chose you as a friend."

Rukia smiled back and punched Roman in the gut teasing him.

Shortly after in a flash came the Captain of the 6th division. His slate gray eyes and noble heawear easily made him noticeable. One of the most praised and respected captains appeared right before Roman's eyes. It had been a while since he had seen him. Mr. Follow-The-Rules-To-Death

"Captain Byakuya-sama?" said Rukia in awe.

"I am here to escort Roman Castro to the Captains meeting." said the captain in a strict tone.

Roman clenched his fists. "The hell do I need an escort for? I know the way."

Byakuya Kuchiki the prodigy of the Kuchiki nobles and head of the family spoke, "I care not of your opinions. I can either take you peacefully or I take you by force. Your well being does not concern me."

If Rukia hadn't been there Roman would have shoved horse cattle up Byakuya's ass for threatening him, but she was related to him so he decided to comply.

"Whatever." said the curly haired man getting to his feet.

"We can catch up later Roman. Goodluck! Nice seeing you Captain Byakuya." said Rukia smiling.

After saying her goodbye Roman and Byakuya flash stepped their way towards the first division bunker. Neither one looked at eachother. Since joining the Soul Society Roman had the impression that Byakuya was a "stuck up" soul reaper and thought that everyone was beneath him.

_**Meanwhile outside the first Division were two Captains awaiting the commence of the meeting**_

"Ukitake-saaaan long time no see. Wonder what the old man has called us in for this time." said a man with a floral kimono and straw hat. His long curly hair dangled in a ponytail over his left breast.

"Kyoraku! This no laughing matter. Iba Tetsuzaemon has been missing for several days and I believe the search and recon divisions have found evidence that he is deceased." said man with long white hair. He wore 2 blades on his sides the long hilts stuck out.

"How unpleasant. Just when things were beginning to get quiet here in the soul society. The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." said Captain with a straw hat.

A small teen emerged he looked young to be a Captain but emerged with his lieutenant by his side. "Morning Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Kyoraku raised his straw in salute to his fellow captain. "Its always nice to see you Hitsugaya."

Ukitake bowed and also showed his respects.

"Shall we go in I believe Captain Kuchiki has brought the shinigami that will be sworn in."

The meeting began in a strict order the captain commander would pound his walking stick on the floor and from there the 13 Captains would assemble.

"I will now bring this meeting to a start. Allow me to begin by asking Sajin Komamura to explain what has occurred to a member of his division." said the captain commander. His voice sounded strict and with order as well as his appearance on his face as well as on his arms were scars of war and pain.

Komamura gave his report and showed the other captains Iba Tetsuzaemon glasses. As he gave his report with a representative of the 9th division search and recon he gave Sosuke Aizen many stares and sometimes directed his hand motions towards him.

"Until we find the body of Iba Tetsuzaemon it is with great honor that I ask for my 3rd seat member Roman Castro to take the role as lieutenant of the 7th division." he then called Roman into the room.

Roman walked a path down towards the other Captains and arrived 2 feet away from the captain commander.

"Roman Castro do you accept the great honor that the 7th division has offered you?" said the commander his voice echoing in the room.

Roman looked up at the Captains around him. He saw much talent and powerful ones he had yet to even see before. He wanted to be excited for this once in a lifetime opportunity, but he knew that in his heart and in his Captain's heart this job belonged to Iba Tetsuzaemon.

"I accept the honor that the 7th Division has granted me, but If Iba Tetsuzaemon is found or if he decides to come back I want him to have his position back." said Roman while looking at his Captain.

The captain commander did not move a muscle in his face or body. He walked towards Roman and asked him to extend his arm.

"You are now under the 13 divisions of the Seireitei sworn as a leader and Lieutenant of the 7th Division." He rapped a sleeve around Romans bicep and on the sleeve read the number "7"

Thoughts circled Roman's head, but he knew this honor meant nothing to him f he couldn't be there to help his fellow comrade in his time of need.

"_Hermano_, I hope your doing well..." he whispered as he walked out of the 1st Division with his sleeve on his arm.

**A/N**

**Buenas Noches guys! (That's good night for those of you that didn't get it) just wanted to tell you guys about a drastic yet not so drastic change I'm thinking about doing. So in this chapter I put emphasis on the death of Iba and reactions around the captains and new crowning of Roman. The thing is, I wrote the second half in third person. I feel like writing third person is easier than 1rst for some reason! I can give more detail and description. So I'm stuck in the act of either continuing the story in third person or in first person! If anyone could shine some light on me that would be GREAT.**

**Def.**

**Hermano = Brother **

**Also shoutout to the new follower MaddySan5926! **

**Much love 3**

**Isma**


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the Soul Society - Chapter 12

The Ceremony

**A week has past since the disappearance of Iba ****Tetsuzaemon. This has led to Roman Castro being recommended by Captain Komamura to be his replacement Lieutenant. Leo and Liz have proven their skills to the Soul Academies teachers and have been allowed to graduate along with the Spring graduates.**

"I wonder what the Captain commander is like? _Captain Commander_ he must be the strongest of the strongest in the soul society!" I yelled fixing my Kimono.

"Obviously." blurted out Liz in a sarcastic tone.

She did not show it, but her face read excitement. Liz was fully aware of who was going to be present at the ceremony.

She was _anxious _to see Sui Feng. I'd never seen Sui before, but she was Liz's sister. The one that made her stay at the academy for an extra 2 years because she _was weak. _These thoughts pissed me off. In all the time I trained with Liz she excelled and fought for her sister to say that was just plain _stupid. _

"Hey Liz..."

"Yes?" Liz said with a puzzled face.

I'd contemplated telling her my thoughts about her stuck up sister, but her fun voice told me otherwise. So instead of bashing her sister I decided to say something gullible.

"Its hard to believe that 2 weeks ago I didn't even know how to hold a Zanpakuto correctly. I'm glad we fought 2 weeks ago, or else I would have became friends with you. Who knows you might have broken my neck with that air blade of yours." I said smiling

She smiled and we walked out to the ceremony.

The ceremony attracted more people than I thought would come. Master Dai said that the entire Serietie would be in attendance; along with them was the 13 division leaders (The ones who decided to come) and central 46 (the brains).

Walking out into the stage was emphatic. What I mean when I say that is that it felt like I was walking to receive an Oscar in the center stage of Super Bowl 46.

As soon as Juro Nyu stepped out of the shadows the crowd roared. The ground underneath my feet shook, and I felt my mouth go dry for an instance.

I wasn't nervous. I was shocked. Just 2 weeks ago I was sleeping in communications class and here and now I was a few steps away from becoming a true _Shinigami_.

We walked and passed by the lieutenants. I saw a few nods, but I thought I was going insane when I say Roman giving me a crazy smile and waving standing in the 7th division spot. He was wearing his normal black attire, but on his right shoulder was a tightly wrapped tan sleeve. Out of all the Captains he was the most gullible and cheerful.

"Red makes you look like Tabasco sauce bro!" Roman yelled from where he was standing.

"That Sleeve suits you too _hermano_!" I said as I passed him.

I also saw a small little girl with pink hair kick Roman in the shin. She smiled at me and waved as I passed.

Liz was somewhere behind me, but I knew that once I reached the front that her sister was nowhere to be seen. There were 8 Captains in total. Some of them I recognized, but others I had never seen before.

I Immediately recognized Ukitake-san, Komamura-san, and Byakuya. The rest I had never seen before. There was one with spiky hair and an eyepatch; he resembled a pirate. Then there was the captain whose name I did not remember, but I did know he was very close to Komamura-san. He wore black shades and an orange bandana style cloth on his neck. He stood in between 2 other captains.

On the right of him stood the third division captain. I felt a strange feeling surge through the air when I passed him. He was about my height, but his eyes were closed with a sinister smile. Much like a snake's is when it is about to attack its prey.

Left to him was the fifth division captain Sosuke Aizen. His name I knew because of Master Dai having warned us about him. According to master he was behind some of the sinister things that had occurred in the soul society. I don't know how Master Dai managed to find out, but apparently Komamura accused him of having been the one behind the Disappearance of Iba-san.

I looked straight into his eyes as I passed him.

"Congratulations Castro-san." he said fixing his glasses.

I glanced at him as he folded his hands back down. It was the perfect guy to suspect. He was nice and tight. Always smiled, and showed too much kindness.

_If you are the mole, You'll pay for your sins_

I thought as we reached the line that was illuminated by torches. Members of central 46 and captains spoke. In the end The captain emerged; he was an old man with a long white beard. I could have confused him with any other old man at a retirement home, but when you looked at his face and saw the scars he had. Pure fear ran down to your toes.

"Today these few students vow to defend the land of the Sereitei and the 13 court squads. To exterminate evil at the cost of their very lives if needed so. Remember their faces, because these will be your heroes."

For an old geezer he sure knew how to give a speech.

Twenty people down the line Liz peeked her head and gave me a sign that she was fine with her fingers.

They read _Peace_

A man from central 46 announced that a party would be held in the 8th division bunker as a gift from Captain Shunsui. I thought it was funny that a Captain who didn't attend the ceremony would hold a party, but it was the Sereitei so I didn't question it.

...

A typical party here consisted of drinking and letting others watch what you did after. Liz left early because she said drinking made her feel sick. I wondered how she held in the anger

_Her sister wasn't there_

I felt like going after her, but the 3 cups of rum that Roman made me drink were beginning to kick in.

"C'mon bro! You're a lightweight! Drink another. The ladies won't take you seriously... if you can't take another!" said Roman shifting from side to side.

I put down the giant cup of rum and stood up. "I'm gonna get some fresh air, i'll be outside."

"Don't wander off too far... and make sure you have your Zanpakuto." he said chugging another bottle of rum with Ikkaku.

...

I sat under a huge tree next to the party bunker gazing at the weird apple that sat on the very top of the tree. The night was peaceful other than the loud crazy party that was going on a block down. A squirrel sat next to me on a tree branch eating its tender nut.

" you have it easy. You enjoy your nut while the rest of us risk our lives to keep you safe. Man i'd sure kill for a vanilla sandwich right now. I sure miss my comfy clothes too. I feel naked sometimes."

"Quiet night isn't it?" said Rukia.

She startled me and I fell of the tree branch I was laying on."How long have you been standing there?!" I said while fiddling to get to my feet.

"About 2 minutes." she said smiling.

She was as beautiful as ever. He hair was loose and wrapped around her shoulders. Her gray eyes illuminated with the moon. I know it sounds very cheesy, but It felt like a snow angel had come to visit me.

"What are you doing out here? I heard that you were on a mission in the human world?"

She sat near the tree and responded, "Yea, I travelled to Kankuro town in Japan to protect a boy with orange hair from hollows. He had a strong spiritual scent."

"Well I'm glad you're back." I said sitting next to her.

I felt comfortable around Rukia and didn't really care that I was about an inch too close to her.

"So Leo, what division do you think will recruit you?" she said trying not to make eye contact.

I raised my hands over my head like I always do when I'm puzzled and said, "I dunno, I hope I get to stick with Komamura and my brother that would be pretty cool."

A moment of silence occurred and our eyes crossed.

"Why do you do that with your eyebrows?" she said chastising me.

"Why does your right eye twitch." I replied in sarcastically

She rose her lip almost up to her nose, and punched me in the gut.

"I thought human boys were supposed to be pleasant and educated!" she said turning away.

"Most of us are believe it or not! eye!" I said laughing.

Rukia stood up and grabbed me by the chest portion of my kimono. For a girl that was under 5 feet and less than 100 pounds; she was physically strong.

"I hate you!" she said yelling into my ear drums so loud that the ringing didn't stop for a while.

I picked her up by her legs and carried her in both arms. "Put me down perv!" she yelled.

"Oh no you blew up my ears so now I get my backfire shot!" Master Dai taught us the art of flash step in our training. With flash step I was able to double my speed and almost vanish. It was like The Flash's super speed on tv.

Instead of running with her I put all the force I could into my feet and jumped. I tossed Rukia into midair. She screamed the entire way down because she couldn't set her feet to do it herself. Almost an instance before we hit the floor I leaped by her and caught her in my arms.

"How was your ride?" I asked putting her down.

She pouted and slapped me in the forehead like a karate fighter.

"You're such a... uhh."

I saw her blush, and I felt a sudden urge in my stomach. The instant I looked up at ehr face again. I don't know if what she had said turned me on, or if the crazy stunt I had just pulled gave me confidence.

_I grabbed her and kissed her_.

I thought she would resist or kick me in the groin, but instead she kissed me back.

You might think a kiss lasts for a few seconds, but ours felt like an eternity. I held her tight and she placed her arms around my neck. He lips were moist like that vanilla ice cream sandwich I wanted, _but so much better_.

"You're eyebrow isn't up curly fries?" she said teasing me.

"Do you know what curly fries are twitchy." I whispered.

She smiled at me and we stood there in eachothers arms. It was funny to me because life was amazing here. I had found my brother, become a soul reaper, and found an amazing girl.

_Life is Great_

...

_**Meanwhile somewhere In the shadows stood 3 hooded men **_

_**behind them was a hole in space. **_

"We proceed with the plan correct?" asked a man in the center. They wore black hoods, but underneath they wore shinigami attire.

"Correct indeed. If everything goes as planned, of which it will. We will possess the Hogyoku before the nightfall tomorrow." said another hooded man.

"Does this mean we are bringing out the fiend" said the one in center with a sinister smile.

The one in the center removed his hood and put on his glasses.

_On his back read the number "5"_

"Do not worry Gin. We will have some fun before we claim the Hogyoku. Beginning with that Leo boy. Komamura seems to keep watch over him. Lets see how he does against our little friend. Tousen, Komamura will have to be your duty. Gin, your task will be the most challenging." said Aizen.

Out of the black hole emerged a creature with a Zanpakuto in arm. The creature was wearing a soul society kimono, but it was torn down to the torso. The creatures skin was as white as a walI, and through the center of its chest was the hole. The being, wore a hollow mask that covered its face. With red markings on each side. It was undoubtedly Iba Tetsuzaemon, the man that was proclaimed dead was alive...

_But wasn't the same Tetsuzaemon of the Gotei 13_

"**Raaaaaaaaaaah! **Roared Tetsuzaemon.

"Let the test begin." said Aizen as they turned in the direction of the Soul Society.

A/N:

Yo Guys! Sorry for the extreme lag on updating! I've been busy with friends, fam, and you know school. I think fanfic writers always make the same excuse. So i'll tell you guys something funny that happened to me and my friend. (You don't have to read it if you don't want to) Much love and shoutout to **pokemon73 &amp; NotARebel! **You guys put a smile on my face!

When I was a kid I used to think you could get a girl pregnant by kissing her so when monkey girl (it was her nickname she was hairy) kissed me in the lips 5th grade I thought I got her pregnant and I went home crying, and my mom called me a dufus for thinking I could get a girl knocked up by kissing her. Fin.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the Soul Society - Chapter 13

_**Komamura stands with the Castro brothers in the 7th Division bunker. One week has passed since the celebration. **_

"What do you mean Leo can't join the 7th division? He's just as good as any of these other punks." said a flustered Roman. His long curly hair dragged across his face.

Komamura stood in between the two brothers. His tall stature hovered over them, and showed no emotion in his face.

"I respect your decision Captain, but I don't really see myself joining any other division that isn't yours or Captain Ukitake's." Leo said putting his arms over his head.

Roman couldn't help not sliding a smirk though his face, because he knew the true intentions of his sibling wanting to join the 13th division. He gave Leo a sarcastic wink.

"Leo, I am aware that you want to stay here because of your brother, but I can see more potential in you elsewhere. Which is why I have personally chosen the best Captain for you."

Leo and Roman stared at each other in dismay. Komamura turned around and nodded his head.

In a span of seconds the air filled itself with pink leaves that had whiplashed a sound that would make the world's angriest god feel at ease. They filled the air brought peace to where Leo and his brother stood. Out of these leaves emerged the 6th Division Captain. His rich and elevated pace made it seem like as if he was walking in a cloud of water.

"Byakuya?" said Roman in disbelief.

The Captain greeted his colleague and spoke. "Leonardo Castro, Komamura has made it clear to me that you will be joining the 6th division. I have made accommodations and your registration is complete."

"I guess. Ignore my existence." said Roman.

Leo looked at Komamura and then back at Roman. He didn't want to leave his brothers side. Nor, did he want to leave the man that saved his life back in the human world, but in his gut he knew that this was the correct decision. This was how he would truly become a Shinigami.

"Take care of my brother Kuchiki." said Roman with a stern voice.

Byakuya did not even look at him and proceeded to walk away.

Leo waved his brother off and walked away with his new Captain.

...

"Just got him back after losing him for 16 years, and the world decides to take him again. What a _bitch_" said Roman as slid the door to his home.

"**Thunder God..." **whispered a voice

Roman felt a presence, but saw nothing within the 1200 square feet of his bunker. The only thing he saw and felt were the sounds of crickets and trees rustling against the window. The curly haired lieutenant released the tight grip he had on his zanpakuto's.

"Must be my damn imagination." he said unlocking the door to his small miniature apartment.

He usually followed a routine of drinking some rum before going to sleep on Sundays.

Roman had pulled out his favorite cup and poured the rum inside it until it reached the center of the rim. The smell and peacefulness of his surroundings soothed him.

"**You love to drink the same shit...**"

Roman dropped his glass. His mind was working at 100 miles per hour. He was now sure someone was in the home with him and reached for his Zanpakuto almost immediately

"**Whats Wrong? You seem tense lieutenant." **said the voice.

Roman scanned the kitchen, but found no one. He drew his Zanpakuto's and edged closely to the wall.

"I hate playing cat and mouse. How about we cut to the point and you reveal your evil plan?"

The smell of smoke surged the air. Not the kind of smoke one smells when something in the kitchen is on fire. It was the kind of smoke that penetrates the lungs and kills.

_Cigarettes_

"Tetsuzaemon is that you?"

The house became silent. The smell continued to fill the air, but Roman was sure that this was Tetsuzaemon. The scent of the kinds of cigs was the same. The humor was the same. Roman walked towards the lamp in the living room, but before he got there he felt a presence behind him and instantly sliced his right blade in almost an angle.

"**You never miss, my turn..." **

Roman turned. What he saw, he regretted immediately. It was indeed Tetsuzaemon, however, his face was mostly covered in a mask. His skin had turned gray, but the most deciphering feature was the menacing hole that was in the place of his heart.

"Tetsuzaemon..." whispered Roman.

"I knew you were alive. Who did this to you? That's not important, listen Tetsuzaemon whatever did this to you. Whoever did this to you is going to pay. Bear with me man."

"**You took my place, Now I take your life."**

Tetsuzaemon pointed his zanpakuto towards Roman, and a red beam began to generate.

_Zero_

Roman began to sob. He remembered how Tetsuzaemon showed him the ins and outs of the soul society. Those great laughs they shared while drinking. Those peaceful walks they had in the soul garden. His friend had all the right reasons to kill him. In the wake of his disappearance Roman had taken his job, not mourned, and honored him.

"**You're brother is next. His death will bring pleasure to my master! A-ha"** laughed the hollowfied Tetsuzaemon.

In an instant, Roman brushed aside his feelings, and remembered that he was the lieutenant of the 7th division. It was his duty to protect the soul society and his brother with his life. Just before his old friend fired, he let out a roar.

"Lets dance, _Shine Raiba Horoku_"

A bolt of lighting and red spiritual energy leveled the 7th division quarters.

**A/N**

**At last I have returned! Sorry guys life and school have broken me week by week. Expect weekly updates from now on! ;) Also sorry for the short chapter after not going at this for a while I needed a chapter to find out where I'm driving the plot again! Thanks Guys!**


End file.
